jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Da-iCE BEST
|format = CD 2CD+Blu-ray 2CD+2Blu-ray 2CD+2Blu-ray+Goods |language = Japanese |Cover = Da-ice best regular.jpg |Cover2 = Da-ice best limited A.jpg|Limited Edition A Da-ice best limited B.jpg|Limited Edition B Da-ice best special box.jpg|SPECIAL BOX }}Da-iCE BEST '''is the first best album of Da-iCE. It was released on June 6, 2019. Album Information The album is released in 4 types: *CD Regular Edition **1 CD "Da-iCE BEST" *Limited Edition A **1 CD "Da-iCE BEST" **1 CD "Da-iCE Another BEST" **1 Blu-ray "Da-iCE MUSIC VIDEO COLLECTION" *Limited Edition B **1 CD "Da-iCE BEST" **1 CD "Da-iCE Another BEST" **2 Blu-ray "-Fuzake chatte gomennasai- Complete recording board ～Hontou ni gomennasai～" *Complete production limited SPECIAL BOX **1 CD "Da-iCE BEST" **1 CD "Da-iCE Another BEST" **1 Blu-ray "Da-iCE MUSIC VIDEO COLLECTION" **2 Blu-ray "-Fuzake chatte gomennasai- Complete recording board ～Hontou ni gomennasai～" **60P Booklet A4 size **Special Goods: Original Towel * '''Catalog Number: ** UMCK-1625 (CD Regular Edition) ** UMCK-7013 (2CD + 1Bluray Limited Edition A) ** UMCK-7014 (2CD + 2Blu-ray Limited Edition B) ** PDCS-1909 (Complete production limited SPECIAL BOX) * Price (tax included): ** ¥ 2,980 (CD Regular Edition) ** ¥ 6,000 (Limited Edition A) ** ¥ 6,900 (Limited Edition B) ** ¥ 16,800 (Complete production limited SPECIAL BOX) * Distributor: Universal Music Japan Tracklist CD CD 1 - Da-iCE BEST # SHOUT IT OUT # TOKI # Hush Hush (ハッシュ ハッシュ) # Mou Ichido Dake (もう一度だけ) # BILLION DREAMS # Everybody (エビバディ) # HELLO # WATCH OUT # Paradive (パラダイブ) # Koigokoro (恋ごころ) # Tonikaku HEY (トニカクHEY) # Kimi Iro (君色) # TOKYO MERRY GO ROUND # FAKESHOW # Kumo wo Nuketa Aozora (雲を抜けた青空) # FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT # Ichitasuichi (イチタスイチ) # TIME COASTER CD 2 - Da-iCE Another BEST # Waruguchi (わるぐち) # I still love you # YOU & I -5 Voice edit.- # Back To The Future # Sora (空) # DATE # LOST LOVE # WELCOME！ # what you say # SIGN # Kirenai mama no Coat (着れないままのコート) # Sugar High # Bodyguard # Chocolate Sympathy # Every Season Blu-ray Blu-ray 1 - Da-iCE MUSIC VIDEO COLLECTION # SHOUT IT OUT # TOKI # Hush Hush # Mou Ichido Dake # BILLION DREAMS # Everybody # HELLO # SUPER FICTION casts SKY-HI # Back To The Future # Every Season # WATCH OUT # Paradive # Koigokoro # Into You # BOND # TWO AS ONE # Tonikaku HEY # Kimi Iro # Osaka LOVER (大阪LOVER) # TOKYO MERRY GO ROUND # FAKESHOW # Flash Back # Kumo wo Nuketa Aozora # Kono Kyoku no Sei (この曲のせい) -５Voice&Acoustic ver.- # FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT # WELCOME！ # Ichitasuichi Blu-ray 2: "Fuzake chatte gomennasai" Complete recording board ～Hontou ni gomennasai～ DISC1 # Fuzake chatte gomennasai (ふざけちゃって五面なサイ) # Fuzake chatte gomennasai ～BE-BOP Da-iSCHOOL～ # Fuzake chatte gomennasai ～Da-iCE HOUSE in Yoronjima～ Blu-ray 3: "Fuzake chatte gomennasai" Complete recording board ～Hontou ni gomennasai～ DISC2 # Fuzake chatte miannasai ～Dangan Kankoku Ryokou～ # Fuzake chatte miannasai ～Mou hitotsu no BET tour～ # Fuzake chatte miannasai ～Best wo tsukushite, nigate kokufuku! Muteki de 6 shuunen wo mukaeyou!～ Video Da-iCE - 「Da-iCE BEST」Another BEST 投票結果【初のベストアルバム 2019.6.6 Relase】 6(木)発売 初のベストアルバム「Da-iCE BEST」全曲試聴ティザー（フラッシュプライス盤） Da-iCE -「Da-iCE BEST」MUSIC VIDEO COLLECTIONダイジェスト【初のベストアルバム 2019.6.6 Release】 Category:2019 Releases Category:2019 Best Albums Category:Da-iCE Best Albums Category:5 Member Line-Up